Sing for Absolution
by Dryadeh
Summary: En otras circunstancias, sus ojos no se hubiera detenido por más de un segundo en Draco Malfoy, pero cuando la miró, se sintió anclada a él, como si dos piezas gemelas acabaran de conectar. Draco M/Katie B.


Este fic es un Katie Bell/Draco Malfoy. Sí, pareja extraña donde las haya, pero no es culpa mía ese momentazo de Katie y Draco mirándose de punta a punta del pasillo del Gran Comedor cuando ella regresó de San Mungo. ¡Culpad a Yates y Kloves! Fueron ellos los que me encendieron la bombilla del _Dratie _(bautizado así por _Siriela _xD) en mi mente. Luego _Nott Mordred_ y _Sara Fenix Black_ pidieron uno, y esto salió. Así que,

**Advertencias**: Spoilers de la película HBP

* * *

**Sing for absolution**

Recuerdos borrosos se enroscaban en la mente de Katie, como hebras plateadas entretejidas en una trenza a la que faltaba un mechón. Durante sus meses de convalecencia en San Mungo se había esforzado mucho por tratar de recordar qué era lo que había sucedido ese día en Las Tres Escobas, justo antes de que tocar el collar maldito que la envió directa al hospital, pero sólo encontraba vacío en sus memorias. Su último recuerdo antes del incidente era levantarse de la mesa en la que estaba con Leanne para dirigirse a los aseos buscando un poco de intimidad después de las últimas noticias sobre Oliver Wood. Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en una cama blanca rodeada de medimagos.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, se chocaba una y otra vez con un muro inexpugnable dentro de su propia mente, y no había nada que pudiera ayudarle a comprender. Por eso, cuando vio a Harry caminar hacia ella desde un extremo del comedor, supo exactamente lo que iba a preguntarle. Lo mismo que todos. Una cuestión a la que no _podía_ responder.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue diferente. Se estaba disculpando con Harry cuando vio a alguien por encima de su hombro, entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Katie lo conocía, como a la gran mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts. Era un año más pequeño que ella pero se habían visto las caras en muchos partidos de quidditch. Draco Malfoy. Alto, delgado, pálido y misterioso.

En otras circunstancias, en otro momento, sus ojos no se hubieran detenido más de un segundo en él, pero cuando el Slytherin la miró, Katie se sintió anclada a él, como si dos piezas gemelas acabaran de conectar. Incapaz de romper el contacto visual, el resto de sus sentidos se atenuaron como en una acuarela. Perdió toda noción de tiempo, espacio y realidad, y como paralizada por un Petrificus, permaneció allí, igual que una estatua de sal, condenada a contemplarle una eternidad.

Él también se quedó quieto, como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado en el mismo instante en que la vio. Su expresión mudó pronto, de estudiada autosuficiencia a una mueca indescriptible en la que se conjugaban un crisol de sentimientos: miedo, dolor, incertidumbre, sorpresa.

_Culpa_.

Entonces Draco Malfoy se movió. Dejó caer al suelo una manzana verde con la que había estado jugando antes de entrar. Retrocedió, la contempló un instante más con esa máscara de tragedia pintada en el rostro y se volvió para marcharse del comedor a toda velocidad.

Katie ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo Harry iba tras él, sino que permaneció en el mismo lugar un tiempo, su mente concentrada en un recuerdo que parecía empezar a dibujarse, pero se volvía más difuso a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando oyó que Leanne la llamaba, Katie volvió en sí. Regresó el sonido del bullicioso comedor y la consciencia de encontrarse rodeada de alumnos. Parpadeó un par de veces e indicándole a Leanne que esperara con un gesto, avanzó hacia la manzana que Malfoy había arrojado sobre el suelo de piedra. La recogió con expresión ausente y la mente velada.

Estaba madura, y su piel era tersa y suave, brillante. Katie se la acercó a los labios y aspiró su fragancia ácida y frutal. Y entonces sintió como algo la sacudía por dentro en forma de chispazo.

Reconocía ese olor. No recordaba qué había sucedido en su última visita a Hogsmeade, pero sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía algo que ver con ello.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le habían hecho, _había sido él_.

**o0o**

Con los ojos abiertos en la penumbra, Draco reposaba en una cama de la enfermería después de que Potter le hubiera lanzado un Sectusempra. El dolor físico había desaparecido y la rabia se había calmado. No era eso lo que le mantenía despierto.

Sentía que todo en ese día se había torcido desde que Katie Bell regresó. No había esperado verla allí, en pleno Gran Comedor, con su túnica de Hogwarts, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Para ser sincero, Draco nunca había reparado demasiado en ella. Era Gryffindor, jugaba al quidditch y solía llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta. Eso era todo lo que sabía y no necesitaba ni le interesaba saber más. ¿Por qué la escogió para llevarle el collar maldito a Dumbledore? Por estar en el momento y el lugar equivocados. Porque fue la primera persona que vio entrar en los aseos de Las tres escobas. Él tenía prisa: no quería que demasiada gente le viera por allí, de modo que pudieran relacionarle aún de forma remota con lo sucedido, así que la siguió.

Forzar la cerradura del aseo femenino con un hechizo fue muy fácil, así como colarse dentro. Bell se aferraba al lavabo con ambas manos, tenía la cabeza gacha (de modo que no le vio reflejado en el espejo) y expresión triste. Por un segundo le pareció que estaba llorando, por otro le recordó a él.

Sus rostros en el espejo se le antojaron tenebrosamente parecidos. Pálidos, tensos, abatidos.

Por un instante, Draco tuvo el impulso de largarse de allí y conjurar otro plan. O mejor, cambiar de victima. Sin embargo, fue ese el momento en que Katie alzó la vista hacia el espejo y le vio tras ella. Abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa y Draco reaccionó por puro instinto.

—¡_Imperius_!

Recordaba haberse sentido inquieto y por qué no, bastante asustado cuando le ordenó que saliera de los aseos y cumpliera su misión. Él no quería hacer daño a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore, pero tenía algo que demostrar. No tenía opción. Si fallaba en su misión sabía cual era el castigo y nadie podía rehusar los encargos del Lord Tenebroso y salir bien parado. No obstante, tenía miedo de que su plan saliera mal. No tanto por la oportunidad perdida (tenía tiempo aún) sino por los daños colaterales que pudiera provocar. Era la primera vez que usaba un _Imperius_, sólo esperaba que su voluntad fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bell siguiera sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Si lo hacía, no tendría por qué salir dañada.

Había sido muy claro en ese punto. _"No retires el envoltorio. No toques lo que hay dentro. No dejes que nadie lo toque, sólo Dumbledore. Dáselo a él y después marcharte_".

A pesar de ello, no había sido capaz de librarse de la sensación de nervios y malestar cuando salió de Las Tres Escobas a toda velocidad. Regresó a Hogwarts y aguardó allí la llegada de los alumnos, espiando los carromatos furtivamente desde los terrenos nevados. Sin embargo, no fue un carromato tirado por caballos invisibles lo que vio aparecer, sino al Hagrid con un bulto desmadejado entre las manos.

Parecía sólo una muñeca en comparación con el tamaño del guardabosques. Una muñeca inerte, con los brazos colgando y agitándose, sin vida, al compás de los pasos del semigigante. El pelo suelto y cuajado de nieve, el rostro dormido pero con un gesto de tormento, nunca de paz.

Draco sintió un peso incómodo en el estomago que le produjo el deseo de dejarse caer sobre la nieve. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en pie, vacilante, y después de unos instantes siguió a Hagrid a una distancia prudencial hasta que se perdieron camino a la enfermería y varios profesores comenzaron a aparecer. No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que escuchó a McGonagall decir, tan esperanzada como angustiada, que Katie Bell aún vivía.

Durante las semanas siguientes, la información que obtuvo sobre ella fue nimia. Supo que había sido hospitalizada en San Mungo y durante las Navidades, envió a su elfo doméstico al recabar información en el más absoluto secreto. Todo lo que pudo averiguar fue que permanecía inconsciente, pero estable. Los medimagos estaban intentando despertarla.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y con todas sus acuciantes y crecientes preocupaciones, Draco pensó cada vez menos en ella. Sólo a veces, cuando veía su hueco vacío en la mesa o había un partido de Gryffindor en el que ella no estaría, se permitía recordarla y no podía evadir el aguijón de la culpa.

Aún con todo, siguió adelante relativamente airoso hasta que Bell regresó. Ni siquiera sabía que habían logrado despertarla, así que para Draco, verla allí fue como ver un fantasma. Pero no un fantasma como los de Hogwarts, sino un fantasma como los de las películas de los muggles, que regresaba para hacerle pagar sus delitos. Por eso huyó. Por el miedo y por los infrenables remordimientos que aparecieron de golpe, con renovado brío por los meses en los que habían permanecido forzosamente acallados.

Ahora que habían llegado, se negaban a irse. Draco sabía que en el fondo, Katie Bell debía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Se le acababa el tiempo y su plan de envenenar a Dumbledore con una botella de hidromiel también había fallado. Parecía que su única alternativa para acabar con el director y salvarse él y también a su familia, pasaba por una confrontación directa. Por si fuera poco, Snape le vigilaba de cerca y su madre estaba preocupada por el descenso en su rendimiento escolar. ¿Qué eran unos estúpidos remordimientos comparados con eso?

Además, pensándolo bien, que Katie Bell hubiera resultado herida, no había sido realmente culpa suya. Fue un accidente. Él no podía preveer que la imbécil de su amiga intentaría quitarle el collar obligándola a tocarlo. Si tan sólo se hubiera metido en sus asuntos, Bell hubiera salido ilesa. Y no era como si él hubiera querido que eso pasara. Era algo que había escapado a su control y, a fin de cuentas estaba sana y salva, sin secuelas siquiera. En definitiva, no era para tanto.

Pero todas sus lógicas e irrefutables argumentaciones no le servían de nada. Draco no era capaz de conciliar el sueño ni de librarse de esa sensación de amargor en el paladar.

Debido a eso, sintió unos pasos amortiguados acercarse a la Enfermería en plena noche. Por precaución, cerró los ojos, dejando sólo una rendija entre las pestañas para poder ver al visitante. Le asombró reconocer a Bell en la figura oscura que se acercaba hasta su cama. Se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de él (podría haberle tocado extendiendo un brazo) y aguardó unos instantes, en los que Draco se concentró en aparentar estar profundamente dormido mientras sentía que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. No quería tener que enfrentarse a ella.

—Sé que estás despierto, Malfoy.

Él no se movió durante unos instantes, confiando en que la Gryffindor sólo estuviera lanzando un farol para ver si reaccionaba. No oyó nada en unos segundos, después sintió un chorro de agua cayéndole en la cara y se incorporó de forma automática.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —le exigió, secándose el rostro con la manga del pijama.

Bell compuso una expresión satisfecha, mientras dejaba el vaso de cristal que le había vaciado encima, de vuelta en su mesita de noche.

—Nada comparado con lo que te mereces. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —le acusó.

Draco se sintió como si Bell le hubiera echado un caldero de agua congelada por todo el cuerpo esta vez. Se irguió y se aseguró de parecer lo más inocente y desconcertado posible.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Bell —dijo, con tono irritado y despectivo.

—Yo creo que sí. Creo que fuiste tú quien me hechizó en Las Tres Escobas y me dio ese collar maldito —argumentó ella, y se cruzó de brazos con expresión resuelta. Si sólo estaba lanzando una teoría descabellada para confirmarla por la reacción de Draco, no lo aparentaba.

Él se envaró, con las pestañas y el flequillo húmedos y los labios apretados.

—Eso es absurdo. Además, ni siquiera recuerdas nada.

Una chispa brotó en los ojos de la cazadora y Draco supo que había dado un paso en falso.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso?

El Slytherin apoyó la nuca en el cabecero de la cama, mirándola sólo de reojo, imperturbable.

—Las noticias vuelan, Bell. Te has perdido mucho en tu ausencia.

—Sé que tienes algo que ver en esto —le amenazó ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él con fingida indiferencia. Apartó las sábanas y salió de la cama, irguiéndose cuan largo era ante la menuda Katie. Ella no retrocedió y alzó el rostro para enfrentarse a su mirada. Tenía las ojos marrones con toques de verde, Draco nunca había reparado antes su color —Demuéstralo.

Fue un desafío lanzado en un susurro trémulo, oculto en el arropo de la noche. Katie le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, después compuso una expresión afrentada, le dedicó una mirada asesina y se fue.

Ni bien cesó el sonido de sus pasos amortiguados en el corredor, Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, agarrándose el pecho con las manos, atravesado por el dolor de sus cicatrices. Sin embargo, cuando el dolor corporal se apagó, llegó otro más sosegado pero más profundo. La certeza de estar perdiendo poco a poco su alma.

**o0o**

Volvieron a verse el día siguiente. Draco tenía que pasar una temporada en la enfermería aún y Katie debía hacer visitas regulares para que Madame Pomfrey le realizara una revisión y continuara su tratamiento. Un maleficio como ese no era fácil eliminar.

Malfoy permaneció en silencio cuando la vio entrar. Pareció sorprendido, pero pronto esquivó su mirada y continuó contemplando el techo obcecadamente, como si ella no estuviera allí. Su mesita de noche estaba llena de dulces y golosinas, intactos.

Katie también ignoró su presencia y se sentó dos camas a la izquierda para esperar a Madame Pomfrey. Había hecho algunas averiguaciones esa mañana, como por ejemplo, que Draco Malfoy fue a visitar Hogsmeade el día en que le echaron un _Imperius_. No fue fácil descubrirlo, pero los gemelos le habían enseñado un par de trucos gracias a los que pudo colarse el despacho de Filch y comprobar la lista de alumnos que estaban autorizados a realizar la visita al pueblo mágico ese día. Draco Malfoy estaba entre ellos.

Sin embargo, con eso no podía probar nada, aunque estaba segura de conocer la identidad del culpable. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué la había hechizado a ella, si apenas se conocían. Tal vez fue por eso.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ella interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y le hizo una serie de preguntas que ataron con fuerza un nudo en el estomago de Draco. ¿Tenía períodos de inconsciencia? ¿Lagunas en la memoria? ¿Pesadillas? ¿Incapacidad para conciliar el sueño? ¿Falta de apetito?

Oyendo la voz de la enfermera, a Draco le daba la sensación de que estaban hablando de él. Miró a Bell furtivamente y se dio cuenta de que ella también había cambiado mucho en ese período. Estaba más delgada, su piel tenía una tonalidad insana y sus ojos parecían hundidos debido a las marcas que dejaba la falta de sueño había dejado en su rostro. Le costaba recordar cómo había sido antes esa Gryffindor, pero se daba cuenta de que la había convertido en algo parecido a él.

Draco tragó saliva en grueso y se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a la imagen desmejorada de la victima de su ineptitud.

**o0o**

Katie volvía a la enfermería todos los días a la misma ahora, justo después de cenar, cuando Pomfrey estaba a punto de recogerse a su habitación. La revisaba, le daba una poción de un extraño y gelatinoso color blanco, y después de despacharla le echaba un vistazo a su otro enfermo. Luego se iba y dejaba a Draco en soledad, lleno de remordimientos.

A veces, cuando Katie se sentaba a esperar a la enfermera y su mirada se perdía a través de las ventanas, los labios de Draco se separaban solos como si fueran a hablar. Había algo atado a su lengua, pugnando por salir, pero sin encontrar la manera. Como una mosca rebotando una y otra vez contra un cristal.

Suponía que eran unas disculpas, la inusitada necesidad de pedir perdón. Pero Draco nunca se había disculpado en su vida, al menos no de verdad. Anhelaba una absolución que le librara de esos incómodos e indeseados sentimientos, con una urgencia amplificada por la falta de tiempo. El día fijado estaba a punto de llegar y entonces su vida cambiaría para siempre. Sabía que entonces, su absurda culpabilidad carecería de toda importancia, pero en ese momento se le antojaba ridículamente vital.

Sin embargo los días pasaron entre visita y visita hasta que un imaginario reloj de arena marcó el final.

**o0o**

Draco apartó la bandeja de sus rodillas y se colocó en el borde de la cama. Pálido y sudoroso, cogió su varita de la mesilla de noche y se levantó. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido sobre el brillante suelo de la enfermería. Sigiloso como un felino, Draco se aproximó hacia el despacho de Madame Pomfrey. La puerta estaba entreabierta y a través de ella, pudo contemplar a la anciana enfermera colocando el tapón a una pipeta llena de esa poción blanca de daba todos los días a Bell. Draco apretó los labios, ignoró sus escrúpulos y apuntó.

—¡_Desmaius_!

El chorro de luz roja atravesó el pecho de Pomfrey, que cayó desmayada sobre su mesa de madera de roble. La pipeta se le escurrió entre los dedos, rodó sobre la superficie y finalmente terminó hecha añicos en el suelo.

Sin contemplarla más, Draco cerró la puerta y la selló con un hechizo. Después regresó rápidamente hacia su cama. Aún no había llegado a ella cuando Katie Bell entró a la enfermería. Se miraron durante unos instantes, ella con sospecha, él con miedo y algo más, un brillo furioso y animal en la mirada gris, tan poderoso que Katie retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Draco reaccionó sin pensar. Dio una zancada hacia ella, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la besó. Se aplastó contra su boca, ansioso, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás. Después de ese día probablemente ya no volvería a verla y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella se quedaría atrás. La culpabilidad, el miedo a ser delatado, el malestar.

Katie no reaccionó en un primer instante, demasiado impactada para poder actuar. Entonces empezó a debatirse, intentando apartarse. El brazo de Malfoy la rodeada con una fuerza brutal, aplastándola contra él de tal forma que sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo. Al sentir su resistencia, él le apretó un brazo hasta que notó el hueso bajo la carne, obligándola a dejar de forcejar. Cuando Katie se rindió, Draco le mordió el labio inferior, provocándole un gemido. Tampoco se detuvo entonces sino que le metió la lengua en la boca.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Katie de norte a sur cuando sintió la lengua de Malfoy buscando la suya, insistente, áspera, fiera. Respondió de una manera automática y tan desesperada que la sorprendió a ella misma. Eso fue demasiado para él, que gimió en su boca y la apretó con más ímpetu, como si estuviera exigiéndole que le salvara. Sus respiraciones, breves y sonoras les llenaban los oídos e inutilizaban todo pensamiento.

Draco la embistió con su boca por última vez, luego se apartó y Katie sintió como si alguien hubiera retirado el tapón que de un desagüe que le vaciaba de pronto el cuerpo y el cerebro de toda la energía acumulada.

Atónita, buscó su mirada. Malfoy la observaba, los ojos anhelantes y desesperados, el rostro gris, los labios húmedos.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás, Bell —le dijo. Y acto seguido, el cuerpo de Katie se vio envuelto en una luz roja que la adormeció de inmediato. Draco alargó los brazos y la sujetó antes de tocara el suelo. La alzó, dormida, recordando el día en que fue Hagrid quien la llevó en sus brazos, y la depositó con cuidado y ceremonia sobre su cama.

Recogió su varita del suelo (se le había caído cuando él la desmayó) y la colocó sobre la mesita. Después la contempló un instante, plácidamente dormida, con los labios brillando tenuemente, marcados por su saliva. Los delineó con el pulgar, notándolos aún calientes y palpitantes, un recordatorio del beso que se acababan de dar, y sintió el apretón de la angustia en el pecho.

—Es la única manera —murmuró y le sorprendió el sonido de su voz, como si llevara años sin usarla —Aquí estarás a salvo.

Luego, se dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería sin mirar atrás, decidido a afrontar su destino.

* * *

El titulo del fic viene de la canción "_Sing for absolution_" de **Muse**, que parece hecha a propósito para esta pareja. La idea del fic vino por completo de esa escena de la peli que he descrito en la que se quedan mirándose como si no existiera nadie más y luego Draco se marcha al baño a llorar. ¿Estoy loca? Puede, pero ¡no estoy sola! Si alguien más bien Draco/Katie en esa escena, que pegué chillidos conmigo.

Si habéis llegado hasta el final, os agradecería mucho un review. ¡Besos!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
